A large number of modern medical technology facilities for diagnosis and treatment, in particular medical imaging devices is known in which there exist movable components for the setting of particular examination or treatment processes, in imaging devices, for example, of recording geometries and/or recording regions and/or for adapting to a current patient, movable components exist, for example the recording arrangement or parts thereof, a patient table provided for positioning a patient, and the like. An example of this is, in particular, X-ray devices in which, for example, the X-ray radiator, the detector and/or the patient table are moved remotely controlled close to the patient. Such a remote control of moving components of a medical technology facility should be implemented as easily and intuitively as possible.
For this purpose, it is known in the prior art to use wired or wireless hand operating units which can comprise, for example, membrane keys and/or foot switches. It has been proposed, in particular, to make cursor keys (arrow keys) and/or explicit function keys available on the operating unit for controlling the movement of components. Since various components can be movable in different degrees of freedom, for example both in the x/y/z-direction and also rotationally, there is a large number of different operating keys and/or there are selection keys for the components to be controlled and for the movement type so that the arrow keys for corresponding component movements are activated. This large number of the operating keys and operating processes provided, in particular also for changing the selection of a component to be controlled, requires a high degree of concentration on the operating field and distracts the operator from the actual, patient-oriented settings of the movable components. This known procedure therefore cannot be regarded as either intuitive or convenient. Added thereto is that the operating units used are relatively expensive to develop and manufacture and also have little flexibility with regard to adaptations or amendments.